One Fine Day
by ticklemedoeface
Summary: Inspired by the song 'One Fine Day'. This is sometime a little after Prom Queen! Kurt goes to Blaine's house for the weekend. They watch movies and sing cheesy love songs. It's incredibly fluffy- probably too much!


**One Fine Day**

**Summary:** Inspired by the song 'One Fine Day'. **This is sometime a little after **_**Prom Queen**_(: Kurt goes to Blaine's house for the weekend (: They watch movies and sing cheesy love songs. It's incredibly fluffy- probably too much!

**Warning: **There will be boy kissing! If that's not something you're into, I'm not sure why you're here in the first place!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters mentioned, the music mentioned, the movies mentioned, or whatever, obviously.

The song is, '1, 2, 3, 4' by the Plain White T's.

**A/N: **Hello! So I wrote this fic about a year ago, and posted it, but recently reread it and realized how terrible it was so I took it down xD So this is the rewritten version, and hopefully it's a bit better!

Anyways, since I'm beginning, I could use a LOT of help. If you have any tips or ideas of how I can improve, or even prompts, please let me know!

I might add another part or two. If you want me to continue, let me know! Enjoy :D

* * *

**Part One**

It was Friday afternoon and Kurt Hummel jumped out of his car and rushed to his door, eager to get inside of his house. He'd had a bad day, to say the least. Karofsky may be on his side now, but that didn't stop the other Neanderthals at McKinley from slushing him and pushing him into the lockers between every class, causing him to get a few fresh bruises. To make things worse, he also got a C on a test. A _French_ test of all things! Right now, all he wanted was to see his boyfriend. Sadly, he was nowhere near Blaine at the moment.

Finally home, Kurt headed straight to the shower, needing to wash off all of the stress from his day.

After his shower and feeling much more relaxed, Kurt walked back into his bedroom. He heard his phone buzz from his bedside table and rushed to it, hoping to hear from Blaine. He saw he had a missed call and a voicemail from Blaine. Extremely happy about this, Kurt bounced a bit on his bed as he checked his voicemail.

"_Hey Kurt! I um- I was thinking that- do you want to come to my house? I'm going back for the weekend, and thought you might want to come too! My parents are on a trip all week, so we would have the house to ourselves till at least Monday. Well uh, let me know! I'd love to see you. I miss you. Bye!" _Throughout the voice mail, it was clear that Blaine was nervous. With good reason though; spending a weekend together was certainly a big step in their relationship.

_Oh my god. _Kurt thought. _Blaine. His house. All weekend. Just us._ Obviously he really wanted to do this.

As adorable as he thought Blaine sounded over the phone, he didn't think he would come off quite as cute if he was a stuttering mess. So he took a minute to calm down before he called Blaine.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Kurt! Hey!" Blaine answered happily.

"Hi! I just got your voicemail." Kurt replied.

"Oh! So do you want to come over?" Blaine said, sounding nervous again, but also hopeful.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Kurt said, realizing he sounded a bit too excited. "I mean, uh, sure. Sounds good!"

Blaine laughed, "Great! Can I pick you up in an hour?"

"Perfect, I can't wait."

"Me neither!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm going to pick up some movies on my way, any suggestions?"

"I don't know. Just nothing scary! Petrified isn't exactly a good look on me." Kurt joked.

"Damn, I was hoping to get the Exorcist!" Blaine laughed, "What if I promise to cuddle?"

Kurt blushed and giggled, "Okay, deal! I'll see you soon."

"Yay! See you then!"

"Okay, bye!"

After they hung up, Kurt put on his robe, packed his bag, spent a generous amount of time on his hair, and finally asked his dad if he could go, who was surprisingly okay with it. Although that might have had to do with the fact that Burt didn't know they'd be alone. He then picked out his outfit, which had to be flawless. He put on his tightest pair of dark skinny jeans (which just happened to be Blaine's favorite), and tucked in a dark purple button down shirt and added a black bowtie. After putting on cologne, he headed down the stairs to wait for Blaine.

A few minutes later, Blaine's car pulled up. When he walked to the door and knocked, Kurt opened it.

"Hey!" Blaine said with a huge grin, and gave Kurt a sweet peck on the cheek before leaning in for a hug.

"Hi!" Kurt replied, feeling millions of butterflies in his stomach already. It may seem silly to still get butterflies in his stomach around Blaine considering they've been together this long, but Blaine never failed to do this to him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, savoring the moment. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's arms around his waist, secure but soft, holding them close together; and having his own arms draped around Blaine's neck, never wanting to let go.

When they parted from each other and shared a smile, Kurt noticed how great Blaine looked. Of course he always did, but today it was incredible. He had his hair un-gelled, which Kurt preferred; cute little curls were sticking up everywhere. He was wearing a white sweater and a large red bowtie, with tight skinny jeans. _And_ he hadn't shaved that morning, so he had a little bit of scruff on his chin. Kurt couldn't look away.

"You look really cute today." Blaine mentioned, blushing. His hand still resting on Kurt's hip.

"Thanks!" Kurt brightened up even more at the complement. "So do you, as always. I really like the hair." Kurt said this as he lightly ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

Blaine just laughed lightly, eyes sparkling and looking down. "Well let's get going!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked to the car. Being the gentlemen he was, Blaine held the door open for Kurt, with a bow.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman!" Kurt giggled.

"It's my pleasure." Blaine said with his adorable smile. He closed the door after him before walking to his side and getting in.

They started the half hour drive to Blaine's house, and barely stopped talking the whole time- with the exception of singing along to the radio. Even the few times they were quiet, it was a comfortable silence. They were just enjoying each other's company.

When they pulled up to Blaine's house, he quickly walked to Kurt's side to open the car door for him and take his bag. Kurt swooned, even if it was just a small gesture. Every little thing Blaine did for him meant a lot to him. He'd never met a guy anywhere near as nice as Blaine was to him.

Kurt thanked him with a smile, and they walked into Blaine's house. Of course he had been here plenty of times before, but everything seemed a lot more exciting knowing he didn't have to leave later that night. Grabbing his hand, Blaine led Kurt up to his room.

The room definitely fit Blaine's personality. The walls were dark purple, and a large king sized bed was up against the wall, with a cozy black comforter and a bunch of colorful fluffy pillows. On the other side of the room sat a couch, a dresser, and a few of Blaine's many instruments.

They curled up on the couch and talked for a while, catching up on their days, discussing the latest trends in Vogue, and other things; just enjoying each other's company. They couldn't get enough of the other.

After about a half hour, they decided to put on a movie. After Blaine started it up, He and Kurt cozied up on the couch, having dimmed the lights and grabbed a large fluffy blanket. Blaine wrapped one end around Kurt and the other around himself, and curled into his side.

Eventually the movie started, and it got really scary really fast. Blaine seemed unfazed by it, but Kurt kept jumping at every noise, and hid his face in his hands. Blaine found this incredibly cute, and watched him continue with a smile. He then decided to help.

"Aw honey, do you want me to turn it off?" Blaine asked, with a sympathetic yet amused expression.

Kurt smiled shyly and blushed, for about the billionth time that day, saying, "No no, I'm okay. Just cuddle with me."

"Okay!" Blaine said excitedly.

Blaine scooted even closer to Kurt, and put his arm around his waist, holding his hip lightly. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, while Blaine rested his head on Kurt's.

"This is much better." Kurt said, smiling shyly and looking up into Blaine's eyes.

"Definitely." Blaine smirked, looking back.

The movie continued and they whispered through it occasionally. Whenever Kurt was scared by it, he squeaked, hid his face in Blaine's chest, and held the other side of his waist, which Blaine definitely did _not_ mind. Whenever Kurt did this, Blaine would lightly run his hand through his hair, or rub comforting circles on his back.

When the movie finished, neither of them wanted to leave their position.

"Okay, we should probably get up." Blaine said.

"Nuh-uh." Kurt said, hiding his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine giggled, holding Kurt tighter and hugging him for a long moment then getting up, causing a sad little whimper from Kurt when he moved away.

Now Kurt realized Blaine looked really nervous.

"Um, K-Kurt? I want to, um, play you a song, if that's alright."

Kurt was surprised, but smiled happily and nodded.

"Okay. Well I heard this the other day and it made me think of you." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes, smiling. "It's probably really cheesy and lame, but-" Kurt cut him off by surprising him with a sudden kiss, both of his hands on either side of Blaine's head. Blaine was a little confused, but had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face.

"I'd love to hear it, sweetie. Really."

Blaine nodded before he picked up his acoustic guitar and sat down on the bed, facing Kurt. He began strumming and singing.

"_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not"_

He sang this, staring into Kurt's eyes with so much love.

_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_

_Barely get mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4"_

Kurt was overwhelmed with joy. He couldn't help but wonder how _he_ managed to get a boyfriend this sweet. Last year, if someone had told him this is what he would be doing in a year, he would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. But here he was, sitting across from his amazing boyfriend who was obviously head over heels for him and singing him a _love song._

"_There's only_

_ONE thing_

_TWO say_

_THREE words_

_FOUR you..._

_I love you"_

Kurt and Blaine were both obviously in love with one another, but neither had the guts to say it to the other yet. So Kurt couldn't help but get a little emotional over this.

"_There's only_

_ONE way_

_TWO say_

_Those THREE words_

_And that's what I'll do…_

_I love you"_

At the guitar solo, Blaine and Kurt kept their eyes locked on the other's, still grinning wide. As cheesy as this song was, it was funny how well it explained Blaine's feelings for Kurt. It's like it was made for them.

Blaine continued singing the chorus again, and finished.

"_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I love you"_

As Blaine sang this, Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode. He had so many butterflies in his stomach, and he had never smiled this much before. After Blaine set down his guitar Kurt walked up to him and grabbed his hands. Blaine spoke.

"I love you Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine finished, eyes wide and staring at Kurt, waiting anxiously for his response.

Kurt immediately jumped in his lap, throwing his arms around his neck (with Blaine looking extremely in awe of the situation the entire time), and softly pressed his own lips to Blaine's. Blaine cupped his cheek with one hand, and held his waist with his other. The kiss was long and sweet, filled with nothing but love.

Eventually Kurt had to pull away to breathe. They rested their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes, beaming with joy and had slight blushes on their faces. Kurt spoke first, grinning even wider.

"I love you too, Blaine. So, _so,_ much."


End file.
